


in my feelings

by gaebolg



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Feelings, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, adlkgjsl;d hope no one heard lmaaao, takes place when Mafuyu spends the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: He looked like he was going to cry, that’s how they ended up here right?





	in my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lack of fics in this fandom so I'm here to change that....

He looked like he was going to cry, that’s how they ended up here right?

Ritsuka can hear his common sense screaming in the back of his mind, but it’s drowned out by the way he can’t simply _stop _now that he’s had a taste. All it takes is a soft kiss to the side of Mafuyu’s neck, which leads to another, and a lick then a bite. The desire is unceasing, hands wandering to push at Mafuyu’s shirt, running on his skin, and the sounds he makes leave Ritsuka riled up with no intention of stopping.

“Is this okay?” He barely manages to ask, a hot whisper against Mafuyu’s ear.

“_Yes_.”

The approval is explicit with the way he grabs on Ritsuka’s shirt, all but whimpering at the hands roaming over his chest that reach to brush his nipples. It has him shuddering, writhing until he’s falling back onto the futon, legs spreading to feel how Ritsuka rests on top of him. The warmth is a gentle reminder of how he’s not lonely in this moment, never seems to be anymore now that he has Ritsuka’s heart. Yet this desire is vicious, overruling that sentimentality just as quickly with the way their hips meet in a steady grind.

Ritsuka groans against the curve of his neck, teeth barred to bite at fair skin as if he’s been desperate to leave this mark for too long.

It’s almost impossible for Mafuyu to hold back his moans, trying his best to bite them back for fear of anyone else in the household hearing them. Ritsuka knows he should be more cautious as well, but with how red marks blossom on Mafuyu’s slim frame as if to decorate him in such an alluring way, he can’t really bring himself to say otherwise. In fact, he only makes it worse by pushing Mafuyu’s shirt up entirely, that hot mouth descending, kisses trailing down until he’s teasing him with a flick of his tongue over the hardening nubs.

He’s never done this before, but since they’ve started dating his curiosities allowed him the nerve to search up just what these sort of intimacies would entail. Knowing Mafuyu is relatively more experienced to an extent felt daunting at first, but with how he’s digging his hand into raven locks, softly whimpering Ritsuka’s name over and over again - Ritsuka can’t help but assume he’s doing _something_ right.

When he peers up to see how Mafuyu is practically writhing beneath him, his cock twitches, hips instinctively grinding down as the desperation starts to get the best of them.

“Nghh- Ritsuka - _hah_-“ Mafuyu whines his name in a broken moan, staring at him to see the way saliva glistens on Ritsuka’s lips. The sight is too hot, thoughts ramping to even worse images, ones that have played out in his mind often since he realized how attracted he is to Ritsuka even months before they were together. He’s plagued with that want, finding himself impulsively digging his hand into the front of Ritsuka’s shirt to tug him back up, his other hand running down to start pushing at the other’s pajama bottoms.

Ritsuka’s body is on fire, eating up Mafuyu’s needy noises in half-kisses as he lets his bottoms be pushed down, grabbing at Mafuyu’s in return until they’re both naked from the waist down.

Being so close and bare has him able to feel how lithe Mafuyu is beneath his touch. With his palms gripping on his sides, their cocks slide together in a gradual rhythm, trails of precum left in the wake against Mafuyu’s thighs in a telling way.

Something about this moment has Mafuyu surrendering entirely, or perhaps it’s because he’s doing this with Ritsuka. He can’t help spreading his legs wider, able to feel the way Ritsuka’s cock head slides between his ass cheeks, brushing against his hole at times between how they messily cling and rut against one another.

God it’s the hottest thing RItsuka’s ever seen, his thoughts completely enveloped in Mafuyu, never wanting this to end.

“P-Please…Ritsuka I want more…” His nails cling against the back of the other’s neck, words shaky as the roll of their hips lessens, but the heat between them doesn’t die off in the slightest.

“Are you sure?” There’s a waver in his tone, partially worried that he’s pushing Mafuyu too hard given his past, but also because he’s still carrying a bit of nervousness at the prospect of anything beyond this.

Mafuyu only manages a quick nod, hands moving to bury in raven locks again as he meets Ritsuka’s sudden kiss. They barely manage to pry away from one another long enough for Ritsuka to lean further up Mafuyu’s body, fumbling through the bedside table to find the lube hidden inside.

“I’ve never done this so…” Ritsuka mutters over Mafuyu’s lips, staring at him with a little uncertainty, that is until Mafuyu takes the bottle and opens it up to slick up his own fingers.

Watching _this_ is entirely too intimate, but Ritsuka can’t stop staring. He wishes he could record it on his phone, wishes he could commit the entire moment to memory and play it back in his mind every second of the day.

Mafuyu is almost shameless with the way he so openly starts to tease himself open, or perhaps he’s just that trusting. Either way, his cheeks are flushed, lube dripping down over his fingers to stain the futon as he manages to work one finger in, gradually adding a second. When he has three inside, the subtle smacking sounds are definitely prominent, and Ritsuka has to restrain himself from pinning his boyfriend down right then and there.

“Ritsuka.” The way Mafuyu says his name with such a breathy quality, that underlying need for him and only him has Ritsuka shamefully hard.

Watching the way those fingers withdraw to reveal that hole that is nearly twitching is nothing short of obscene. It takes what little patience Ritsuka has left not to push inside to feel Mafuyu in all the ways he’s been longing to. Although Mafuyu seems to read his thoughts, because he’s running his slick hand over Ritsuka’s length, thumbing over the slit at the mess of precum that’s already formed.

“Need you inside- Ritsuka please-“ His breaths are coming harder now, body starting to trembling at how he pushes over his fingers, ass aching with that need for something bigger. It’s as he withdraws his fingers that he stares at Ritsuka in a way that screams _‘fuck me’._

“God yes okay.” With a shaky exhale, Ritsuka lets Mafuyu coat his cock a bit more before they’re finally hovered in close together, and he’s aligning himself to very slowly sink into that tight heat.

It takes a few moments for Mafuyu to adjust, focusing solely on Ritsuka until he can feel how his desire wins out, allowing him to encourage Ritsuka to keep going. Soon Ritsuka is dragging his nails into fair skin, instinctually finding a rhythm that results in Mafuyu clinging to him. Red marks run along his back as if to map out the desire that is tumultuous, leaving Mafuyu choking on gasps at the way Ritsuka manages to find that spot that has him shivering all over.

“T-There- _oh god_-“

It’s been so long – **_too long_** – since he’s allowed himself to be _okay_ with allowing intimacy into his life again. Not only merely with touches, it rakes over his body with how Ritsuka stares at him, lips finding his own in half-kisses that end up with them mostly sharing breaths. Mafuyu eats up the harsh groans that are hot against his mouth, making his own cock leak more against his belly, adding to the hints of friction he feels from how close Ritsuka is against him.

Although it only intensifies the moment Ritsuka takes it upon himself to reach down, grasping onto Mafuyu’s cock, experimentally running a thumb along the head as a new bead of precum slicks over his hand from the touch.

Such hunger shows in Ritsuka’s gaze, growing darker, possessiveness layered in the way he jerks Mafuyu off steadily, his other hand slipping down to grip his ass as he’s practically shifted Mafuyu’s lower body on his lap to thrust into him without pause.

“You’re so beautiful- Mafuyu do you know that?”

Something about how much he _craves_ Mafuyu has all these thoughts he’s kept locked away tumbling out freely. His voice is rough, melding with the obscene sound of skin meeting skin, only growing louder with the desperation that has them chasing that pleasure only the other can give.

Mafuyu hears those words, can feel them as well with the way Ritsuka mouths at the side of his neck, focusing solely on making him feel good as he always does. He cards his hand into dark locks, gripping as a faint resonance of his release has him biting on his lower lip, and his body gradually caving to it has Ritsuka hissing from how that slick heat starts to clamp down around him.

“Ritsuka – _Ritsuka_-“

With how Ritsuka fucks into him and that hand wrapped around his cock, Mafuyu is helpless to give into that euphoria that overwhelms him. When the first spurt of his cum streaks between them, he stares up at Ritsuka with half-lidded eyes, able to watch how the other takes in the sight. If anything, it has Ritsuka jerking him off with the intent of milking him dry, and Mafuyu can’t help thrust back against the cock in his ass and the hand stroking him through his orgasm.

The way Mafuyu completely falls apart _because_ of him is what has Ritsuka unraveling at the seams. More marks are left from how he clings to Mafuyu, a gasp of his name heard with such emotion as his cum marks him inside as well. He hears how Mafuyu whimpers, tilting his head in closely to watch the rush of contentment that shows on his features with each pulse of his cock releasing more cum inside of him.

A groan passes Ritsuka’s lips, and soon he’s burying his face against the side of Mafuyu’s neck.

“You feel so good.” He sighs as that insatiable craving for his boyfriend has died off…for now at least.

Mafuyu shivers at the way the hand that still holds his cock starts to move away, cum thick as it drips against his stomach and chest.

“You don’t have to move just yet.”

Despite how breathy his voice is, the point still gets across, and soon he’s tangling his hands it Ritsuka’s hair once more, finding his lips to taste him again in a deep kiss. Even as Ritsuka starts to soften inside of him, he doesn’t withdraw just yet, both remaining basked in that warmth the other brings.


End file.
